


Told You So

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [12]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Erections, Finger Sucking, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Jongho and Mingi get too caught up in trying to prove a point.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Kudos: 72





	Told You So

The protocol was simple. Jongho would break an apple for the umpteenth time and, as if it were the first time all over again, everyone would pretend they were impressed. The problem was Mingi had decided to play the wildcard a little too hard. After Jongho handed off the pieces, all that left was juice on his hands and fingers. Mingi grabbed at Jongho's wrist and started licking the palm.

Then came the domino effect. Jongho first let out a little yelp. That earned every pair of eyes in the room, including the staff and cameras, to watch Mingi sucking Jongho's fingers into his mouth with smacks of his lips and a narrowed, focused gaze.

It seemed to click with Mingi when his eyes went wide. He withdrew the fingers and released Jongho's hand with a sheepish apology.

The group had long since learned to recover from the more unusual situations, though. While a few laughed, Hongjoong immediately went into damage control mode by launching into the next subject with the show's hosts.

Jongho kept glancing at Mingi. He thought of a few choice words to mouth at him if the cameras hadn’t been rolling. He rubbed spit-soaked fingers off on his pants, already planning the conversation in his head for their break.

The others knew to steer clear while he and Mingi talked in the break between shooting. They sat on collapsible chairs in a poorly-lit part of the studio, away from all the commotion.

“You should’ve just said something if you wanted a piece.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t really thinking.”

“I know.” Jongho sighed. “It was weird.”

“What, like, sexual?”

Jongho looked at Mingi for a moment to gage if he was serious before his slow affirmation of, “Yeah.”

“It’s not that weird," Mingi mumbled mid-mull.

“Hyung." Jongho should've known he'd posed a covert challenge with his incredulity.

“Come on. I’ll show you.” Mingi grabbed at Jongho’s wrist. When he jerked away, Mingi made a second attempted grab with a frustrated little noise. “Let me prove it to you.”

He made the eyeroll obvious and offered his hand in reluctant sacrifice. The wrist was taken and Mingi closed his mouth over the two fingers with an optimistic raise of his brows that seemed to convey he was on the cusp of proving his misguided point. If anything, the pulling in of Mingi's cheeks, the working of his lips, the heat of his mouth and the writhing of his tongue on the tips of his fingers only served to strengthen Jongho's argument. He would've been smug if he wasn't getting aroused. 

"Alright. Enough."

Mingi shook his head, apparently not having satisfied whatever condition he imagined because as Jongho attempted to pull his hand back, Mingi's hold on his wrist tightened.

Jongho was getting hard. Not fully hard, not even prominent enough yet where it was noticeable, but he was dreading the moment it would. He tugged his hand back again, but Mingi made a grunt of protest.

The shifting in his seat gave him away, Mingi's eyes spurred down where he zoned in on his crotch and froze. Jongho was also stuck, quickly coming up with ways to try and talk himself out of it.

Both had been so distracted that they hadn't noticed Hongjoong standing beside them until he cleared his throat. Jongho turned guiltily with a noticeable half chub. Mingi turned with three of Jongho's fingers stuffed into his mouth.

Hongjoong did not look like he wanted to address it more than they did. "Maybe, uh, don't do this where everyone can see. I know it's dark back here, but it's not that dark."

Mingi released Jongho's wrist, allowing the withdrawal of the fingers. Both turned, looking at the crew on the other side of the set, who all turned away the moment they looked up.

Hongjoong maintained a strained expression of forced cheerfulness. "At least save it for the dorm, or something."

"Hyung-" Jongho started.

"End of conversation. I don't want to hear it." And before either got a chance to explain themselves, Hongjoong walked away, leaving them under the weight of stares and whispers their way.

In an attempt to find solace, they looked at each other. But with Jongho still half hard and Mingi's ears red, they wavered.

Crossing his legs, eyes locked on his feet, Jongho breathed a spiteful, "Told you so."

**Author's Note:**

> now if i could just find a way to write an erotic anxiety nightmare of jongho shouting EEEEEEEEEYIP on weekly idol 🤔


End file.
